1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a glass substrate having one or two or more layers deposited on its surface by a low-temperature CVD process, and to a glass substrate having one or two or more layers deposited on its surface by a low-temperature CVD process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CVD (chemical vapor deposition) process is a technique that deposits a film of a target substance onto a substrate using a chemical reaction of a source gas. The CVD process is characterized by its capability to deposit a relatively uniform film even when a substrate surface has irregularities, and has been widely used in various kinds of fields.
Recently, it has been studied to perform a film deposition process at higher speed by supplying a large amount of precursor at a time. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes the technique of depositing a SiO2 film on a glass substrate at high speed by a plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD) process, which is a kind of CVD process at low temperatures.
Reference may be made to, for example, AIMCAL technical Conference, 2011, presentation title “High Quality, High Rate Coatings by Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition on Large Area Substrates” for related art.